1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter register having an encoder, e.g., a light or infrared encoder, for measuring material flow, e.g., flow volume, and flow direction of water, and an algorithm to selectively block signal transmission by the meter register, e.g., prevent or block signal transmission, during transport of the meter register and permit or unblock transmission after the meter register is installed, e.g., in a home, and a predetermined amount of water flow has been sensed by the meter register.
2. Description of Related Art
One technique to determine utility consumption is to visually read the utility meters. The meters, such as water meters, include an odometer that identifies the consumption of the water consumed. The odometer is read periodically and the difference between the present and the prior reading determines the amount of utility water used. This procedure of individually and visually reading water meters is time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. To overcome this drawback, remote reading systems were developed.
One such system is described in PCT Publication No. WO 02/073735 (hereinafter also referred to as “WO 02/073735”) to Winter and titled “Meter Register.” The meter register disclosed in WO 02/073735 is a sealed meter register and includes a magnetic follower coupled to a gear. The gear includes a magnet that co-acts with one or more reed switch sensors. The reed switch sensors are coupled to a circuit board which determines the volume that flows through the meter by counting the number of pulses created by the magnet co-acting with the reed switches. Then, the register circuitry creates a signal that causes a radio wave to be transmitted or emitted by the meter register and picked up by a transmitter external of the meter register.
Although the meter register of WO 02/073735 is acceptable, there are limitations. More particularly, the use of reed switches and magnets on a wheel are rather expensive and, due to their mechanical nature, can fail in the field. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a meter register that does not have these limitations.
Another limitation of the meter register of WO 02/073735 is that, after calibration of the meter register, it continues to transmit a radio signal. Presently, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) of the United States limits the ability of the registers to transmit their signal prior to installation. Specifically, under the FCC rules, the register is not permitted to transmit radio signals until the meter is installed for operation. In a sealed meter environment, this is very difficult since the meter register cannot be easily modified once constructed and sealed.
As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a sealed meter register that only transmits signals after it has been installed.